Momento Feeling
by Alice Wayland C.H. Black
Summary: Gracias a las indirectas de Rose, llegó el momento que Lily presentara a su familia su primer novio. ¿Cómo se lo tomaran los Potter? En especial Harry, James y Albus..."Este definitivamente es un momento feeling" pensó Lily. Para mi melliza :D


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo Michael :)**

* * *

"Momento Feeling"

-¿Ya les dijiste?-preguntó Rose Weasly por el telefono.

-¿Cómo crees?-respondió con otra pregunta Lily Potter.-Obviamente que sí! Papá me mataría si un chico llega a casa diciendo que es mi novio!

-Porfavor, no eas melodramática-suspiró.

-Porfavor, sé realista. Es Harry Potter, lo recuerdas?-Lily iba a agregar algo más pero el sonio del timbre la interrumpió.-Ya llegó! Tengo que ir, luego te cuento cómo fue.

-Bien, suerte.-y colgó.

Lily Luna, pelirroja de 15 años bajó corriendo las escaleras para abrir la puerta, pero James y Albus ya estaban ahí.

-¿Ansiosa, hermanita?-preguntó James entre divertido y serio.

-Le abre ahora o...

-¿O qué, Lily?-continuó su hermano.-Sé mucho más hechizos que tú.

-Ya solo abre, James.-suspiró Albus, cansado de que siempre discutan sus hermanos. El aludido le abrió y dejó ver a Michael Mauer, un apuesto chico de 16 años, pelinegro con relucientes ojos azules como el mar. Jover con el que toda chica soñaba.

-Michael...-susurró Lily con voz soñadora y ojos iluminados.

-Hola presiosa!-contestó el chico animadamente, mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Se acercó para saludarla, pero Albus se puso en medio.

-Hey Al!

-Albus para tí.

-Pero somos mejores amigos desde el primer año!-se quejó Michael.

-Estás saliendo con mi hermana!-lo acusó Albus Severus.

-Cierto...-murmuró.-¿Y tú tambien me vas a evitar, James?

-¿Disculpa, quién eres?-se hizo el tonto el mayor de los Potter.

-Ya basta!-gritó Lily.-Michael ahora es mi novio, van a tener que ir aceptandolo.

-¿Así que tú eres Michael?-se oyó una voz grave, próxima a la entrada.

-Hola Harry!

-Señor Potter.-sorrigió algo molesto.

-Pero hace seis años me dijo que podía llamarlo Harry...

-Eres el novio de mi hija!

-Cierto...

-Ignóralos, Michael-apareció Ginny Potter irrumpiedo la sala con un cucharón en la mano.-La comida ya está lista.

Lily, cono ojos en blanco, tomó la mano a Michael y lo llevó a la larga mesa del comedor. Hiz que se sentara al frente suyo. Harry, James y Albus se sentaron a su alrededor, con miradas asesinas y brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, espero que le guste.-reapareció Ginny sirviendo con un hechizo la comida.

Los 3 Potter varones comieron en silencio mirando a Michael. Éste comía conversando animadamente con su novia y la madre de esta. Hasta que Lily explotó.

-Es suficiente. Papá, James y Albus, sé que Michael es mi primer novio y estan molestos por eso. Pero digan lo que digan, nada me va hacer cabier de opinión.

Lo aludidos se vieron entre ellos y, de pronto, las miradas asesinas se conviertieron en orgullo y nostalgia.

-Mi pequeña, no tiene nada de malo que salgas con Michael.-empezó Harry.-es solo que...no podemos evitar el hecho que crezcas.

-Así es hermanita.-continuó James.-Parece ayer cuando me dijeron que iba a tener una hermana, la primera mujer de la familia. Y al día siguiente ya tienes novio.-sonrió nostalgicamente.

-James y yo prometimos que lanzaríamos un cruciatus a cualquier chicso que se te acercara, pero mamá siempre lo impedía.-refunfuñó Albus apuntándola. Ginny rió.

-Por supuesto que lo impediría cuanto me costase!-volvió a reír.-Sabía que este trío era de tener cuidado.

Lily miraba a su familia con lágrimas en los ojos. Era un momento _feeling _tan como ella lo hubiera dicho de no ser la protagonista de la situación. Michael le regaló una sonrisa a traves de la mesa.

-Son los mejores-logró murmurar aclarándose la garganta.

-Ta lo sabemos.-sonrió soncorronamente James.-Bueno Michael, ya lo sabes. Que Lily derrame una sola lágrima y estás muerto-su voz se tornó amenazadora.-En cuanto a tí, hermanita, no creo que sea necesario volver a darte la charla, verdad?-rió fuertemente.

_"Y así es como se rompió el momento feeling" _pensó Lily con una sonrisa en su interior. Fingió estar molesta.

-James Sirius Potter! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-le gritó. Su hermano mayor seguía riendose con Albus, quen tambien se había unido. Michael se mordía el labio.

Entonces alguien apareció por la chimeneas. Bueno no precisamente _alguien_.

-Lily!-chilló Rose corriendo hacia ella.-Oh, perdón. Hola tío Harry, tía Ginny, chicos.

-¿Llegamos muy tarde como para perdernos el espectáculo?-preguntó Ron cojiéndose un pedazo de pan que había en la mesa.

-Ronald!-reprendió Hermione.-Por lo menos saluda!

-Ay papá. ¡Qué maleducado!-fingió llamarle la atenció Hugo.-Tía Ginny, podría cojer algo de tu exquisito pan de manteca?

-Por supuesto Hugo-respondió encantada Ginny.

-Te lo perdiste todo, Ron.-dijo Michael.-Si hubieran llegado hace 5 minutos...

-¿No fue tan malo, verdad?-preguntó Rose.-¿Qué te dije?-dijo con superioridad a Lily.

-Sí...-murmuró. Fue culpa de Roseen primer lugar. Su prima lanzaba indirectas a su padre y hermanos sobre su relación con Michael, sólo que ellos no le hacía caso...o no qerían hacerle caso. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea malévola.

-¿Tio Ron?-dijo con un tono dulce e inocente, algo no muy propio en ella.-¿Rose te comentó algo sobre su nuevo y primer amor?

Rose se atoró con el propio aire que respiraba y emepzño a toser fuertemente mientras todo se quedaba en silencio. Michael y James reían a carcajadas, Albus y Hugo daban palmaditas en la esplada a Rose.

-¿Rose Weasly?-exigió Ron, con el ceño fruncido. Hermione trataba de esconder una sonrisa, al igual que Harry y Ginny.

-Eh...papi...hipotéticamente hablando...¿Qué opinarías si te digo que estoy saliendo con...Scorpious Malfoy?

¡PLOP!

Ron se encontraba tirado en el suelo mientras todos corrian a socorrerlo.

Lily suspiró internamente, demasiado feliz._ "Mi familia es única"._

_

* * *

_

**Holaa!**

**Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero que me haya salido bien :)**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Alice Wayland M. Auguste Black.**


End file.
